La Belle, la Nonne et le Joueur de Quidditch
by Frazettine
Summary: Quand celle qui les a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre entre au mauvais moment...séquence intéressante des après match de Quidditch !


**A propos de la communauté :** La communauté LJ de Dieux du Stade voir lien dans mon profil) rassemble les fans du plus Noble des Sports. L'OS que voici a été écrit en réponse au défi de Décembre "Muy Caliente"

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas assez de détails dans la fameuse scène...mais bon je ne pratique pas l'auto-dérision (enfin j'essaye) alors a vous les reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Personnages, JK Rowling et tout le blabla habituel.

* * *

**La Belle, la Nonne, et le Joueur de Quidditch**

- Euh, Tig, je suis…pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce que tu disais…

- Mais si, après tout j'ai testé la baignoire avec Ackerley, la tapisserie du troisième avec le blond de Serdaigle, et le placard avec ce type que Mc Gonagall a mis de corvée. Tu comprends que maintenant j'aie envie de tester quelque chose de plus audacieux.

- Si tu le dis…

Dans mes souvenirs, Tiger passait son temps à courir après les garçons. Elle s'était donné la mission de « le » faire avec tous les beaux garçons de l'école, dans les endroits les plus loufoques et originaux qu'on puisse trouver. « Tous se les taper partout » comme elle disait souvent, et c'était devenu sa devise. Pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Elle avait appris à se maquiller, à se coiffer, à rire et à lancer des clins d'œil quand il fallait. Mais elle n'était pas bête. Tiger savait se mettre en valeur, sans toujours s'imposer. Le plus important, c'était de faire croire aux garçons que c'était eux qui menaient le jeu.

Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus joyeux et de plus fêtard qu'elle. J'avoue que moi aussi j'y suis passé, et j'aurais sûrement souffert si j'avais ressenti pour elle plus qu'une simple amitié.

Hazel, elle, était plus prude. Elle n'était pas moche, de mon avis elle était même plutôt jolie, mais était trop discrète pour que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Tig s'en rende compte. Elle rougissait quand on la regardait, et il fallait faire partie de ses proches pour l'entendre parler un peu plus.

Hazel et Tiger étaient comme le Yin et le Yang, véritables contraires ; malgré tout, Tiger parvenait quelquefois à mettre un peu de blush sur les joues de Hazel, et celle-ci avait obtenu que le jeudi soir soit un jour chômé pour Tig, consacré uniquement aux devoirs.

Et puis il y avait Butch. Un des seuls que Tig n'avait pas encore touchés, pour la bonne raison que dès qu'il apparaissait dans le champ de vision de Hazel, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais Hazel n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui se pâmaient devant le professeur Lockart - et Tiger de murmurer entre ses dents qu'elle aimerait bien le mettre dans son lit - pendant qu'il racontait tous ses exploits. Elle ne lui parlait pas différemment de nous, elle se comportait avec lui comme avec un simple ami.

L'amour – et avoir son diplôme – était la principale préoccupation des filles de cet âge. Il y avait celles qui rêvaient du sorcier charmant sur son balai blanc, celles qui ne voulaient pas d'une amourette mais rencontrer leur futur mari, celles qui voulaient juste un copain pour dire d'en avoir un. Et il y avait Tiger et son record.

A l'époque, Butch était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Poufsouffles. Pour vous donner une idée de sa popularité, il suffit d'imaginer tous les élèves de notre année réunis derrière une banderole portant son nom et un message d'encouragement – les Gryffondors copièrent d'ailleurs cette idée pour acclamer Potter. On veillait à ne pas se mettre trop près des Serpentards pour éviter de se prendre les bancs dans la figure.

Tiger m'a raconté plus tard ce qui s'est passé après le dernier match de l'année, celui qui nous a donné la victoire, grâce à Butch d'ailleurs.

**oOoOoOo**

- Désolé, tu m'attendais ?

Hazel se retourna brusquement. Tiger lui avait dit que Butch voulait la voir dans les vestiaires. Sur le moment elle ne s'était pas posé de questions, mais la vue du torse humide d'un Butch sortant-de-la-douche-et-pas-entièrement-h abillé-c'est-à-dire-carrément-torse-nu la ramena à la réalité et à ses douloureuses phéromones.

- Bien sûr que tu m'attendais, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Tig de te faire passer le message. J'ai du passer tous mes neurones à viser les buts pour marquer.

Humour maladroit, qui ne manqua pas – oh surprise – de faire rougir Hazel.

- Très beau match, dit l'intéressée en tournant la tête. Vous…vous avez très bien joué.

_Bravo mon gars, t'as encore réussi ton coup. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour rattraper l'affaire, tu vois pas qu'elle va encore te filer entre les doigts._

- Merci, enfin c'est surtout grâce à moi qu'on a gagné la coupe. Je suis quand même le meilleur marqueur.

_Cette fois c'est cuit._

- …

_Tu sais voler et marquer des buts et t'es pas capable de lui faire la conversation ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ?_

Hazel de son côté songeait que si Tiger avait été là, elle lui aurait sûrement conseillé d'oublier que c'était Butch en face et de lui faire la conversation. C'était un peu trop demander, et elle se dit que le regarder serait peut-être un début.

- Désolé, je crois que mon humour est trop…

Il s'interrompit quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir ici.

- Enfin si j'ai voulu te voir maintenant…

Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours ou bien les jupes d'uniformes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à remonter quand on s'asseyait de travers ? Le tissu formait des plis…

- C'est parce que…

Bizarres en remontant le long…

- Je voulais…

De sa cuisse d'où glissait un goutte d'eau due à…

- Te dire…

L'humidité de la pièce changée en…

- Que…

Sauna à cause de la douche…

Hazel ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher de plus en plus. Et pour cause, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens. Elle n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il disait. Ce fut seulement quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il la prit dans ses bras qu'elle finit par s'en rendre compte. A présent ca ne comptait plus. Mais quand il délaissa ses lèvres pour sentir le parfum que Tig – qui avait sans doute vu venir le coup de l'euphorie d'après-match – l'avait forcée à mettre, le rouge lui revint.

- Je…, commença-t-elle en le repoussant, les joues pourpres, je dois…

Butch ne la laissa pas continuer et le « partir » se noya entre ses lèvres dont il repris la possession. Elle le laissa faire, elle avait oublié sa peur des autres, sa timidité, et que ce qui se produisait là était la réalité de ce qu'elle n'osait pas rêver depuis si longtemps(1).

- J'ai chaud…

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Il lui ôta son pull, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, tout en cherchant dans son cou tous les endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore embrassés. Les mains de Hazel remontèrent le long de son torse pour venir s'accrocher derrière sa nuque. Celles de Butch choisirent subitement de devenir indépendantes. L'une resta sur sa taille, l'autre passa sous sa jupe pour glisser le long de sa cuisse, tandis que son nez était descendu dans son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts caressaient lentement la peau douce et la courbe qui annonçait le début de ses fesses. Sentant qu'il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses, il l'allongea sur le banc et commença à faire glisser sa bretelle de soutien-gorge…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on t'attend à la f…

La porte était grande ouverte et Tiger se tenait dans l'embrasure. Hazel qui la voyait à l'envers mit dix bonnes secondes avant de la reconnaître.

- Oups, on dirait bien que je suis tombée au mauvais moment, dit Tig avec un sourire plus grand encore que le Soleil. Bon bah…je file, dépêchez-vous de venir, surtout toi, on se demande tous où est passé le héros de la soirée !

Elle fila sans demander son reste pendant que Hazel reboutonnait son chemisier et que Butch enfilait son T-shirt et attrapait la poignée de la porte.

- Je…j'y vais, on se verra…plus tard.

**oOoOoOo  
**

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais du me douter de quelque chose après que Tiger ait passé toute la semaine coiffée avec des nattes et des rubans à faire des devoirs. Je crois qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se pardonner elle-même d'avoir interrompu ce moment magique.

* * *

(1) Note de l'auteur : il faut dire que quand on s'embrasse, on pense pas vraiment à grand-chose… 


End file.
